No Boundries Anymore
by roguelove
Summary: this is just something that just came out one day i was bored it stars rogue and gambit.


NO BOUNDRIES ANYMORE by.Lauren Spooner  
"c'mon remy why'd ya bring me all the way here ta ask me somethin' then say its not important!?"  
Rogue said impatiently waiting for an explaination for why he had brought her to some fancy resturant in new orleans  
"well chere......"remy was saying "it is actually very important buit i jus' don' want dis to be de wrong time  
an' i don' want you to be mad when i ask it."  
"ah'm not mad remy ah just don't like ta wait y'all know that remy."  
"i know chere its jus' that...well dis isn' the right time you jus' enjoy the meal and don' worry bout the   
question i'll ask it in time"remy said   
"remy c'mon...."rogue said then was interupted by the waiter as he set down her meal  
she decided just to trust what remy had said  
  
later remy was sitting on his bed after he and rogue had gotten back from new orleans  
he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.he ran his fingers allong   
its soft sides then opened it and took out the ring ,it wasn't the most expensive ring he could have   
bought but he would have been damned as to take money from the proffessor.  
*come on remy jus' ask her*he thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"ya know ah just dont understand that man."rogue was saying to jean as they walked into the living room   
and sat down on the couch.  
"its hard to understand them sometimes."jean replied with a chuckle.  
"well first he tells me hes got a question for me then we fly all th' way ta new orleans and then...."she stopped mid sentence  
as remy walked into the room.he looked nervous ,she wondered why untill he walked over to her and took a small velvet box  
from his pocket and kneeled infront of he.he opened the box and she said  
"remy ah......"  
"rogue,"he paused as if waiting for something "will you ......"he didn't get a chance to finish before rogue said  
"remy........ of course ah will."then she kissed him and neither of them knew how but remy was still standing  
after their lips parted.  
"how..?!"remy asked in surprise  
"ah dont know but it doesent matter."she said then kissed him again.  
  
later all the x-men were gathered in the living room of the mansion .  
"so what's this announcement that couldent wait untill later."jubille said impatiently   
"well im going to let remy and rogue tell you" jean said with a slight smile  
then rogue and remy walked into the room and they wer holding hands.there seemed to be nothing weird  
about this untill everyone noticed that their hands were bare both of them.  
"how?"the proffessor said stunned  
"ah dunno but thats not the important thing we had to tell y'all"rogue replied then she let go of remys   
hand and held it up so that everyone could see the ring .  
"well well it seems celebration is in order."hank said   
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"darn it i just can't seem ta find the right dress!"rogue said in an annoyed tone  
"hmmm well this ones nice."jean said and held up a very frilly and lacy gown  
"ummm jean this is for me an' you know i wouldnt be caught dead in that."  
"i know i just thought id see what you thought."jean giggled then kept on looking   
"ah think this is the one."rogue said then stepped out of the dressing room in a dress that looked   
made for any southern belle "what do ya think ?"she asked  
"wow thats perfect Rogue.......I think we have a winner!"jean said .  
  
"so waht do y'all think?"Rogue said when she was showing jubilee,storm,and logan   
her dress.  
"ya look great darlin'"logan said giving her a hug.Logan was her best friend and he only wanted the   
best for her and even though he didnt really get allong with remy he didnt protest because Rogue  
was happy and thats what mattered most to him at the moment.  
"yeah killer dress Rogue."Jubilee said   
"It is very exquisite Rogue."storm agreed   
"thanks y'all.'' rogue said then she went into the bathroom to change.she came out and they all went   
out into the living room of the mansion.  
"hiya cajun."she said to Remy as he walked into the room they kissed and sat down hand in hand.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"how about this one Rogue?"jubilee asked hopfully holding up a black silk bridesmaid dress   
"ah think not jubes."Rogue said "ah dont want black in mah weddin."  
"oh ok"  
"what about this one Rogue."storm said holding up a red velvet dress with s couple silk roses attached  
to the hem.  
"ah like that one."Rogue said taking a good look at the dress"what do you think o' it jubes"  
"thats teh perfect one."she said then muttered some thing that sounded like 'sure the adults are always right"  
"i didnt quite hear that jubilation." storm said   
"aww mever mind."jubilee replied.  
"jubilee no need ta be fightin with ororo today please shugah."rogue said trying to stop a fight.  
"ok ok i wont get into it with stormy today ...but just for you rogue ok."  
"yes and i would appreciat it if you did not call me stormy jubilation."  
"sure sure storm." jubilee said then they ordered the dresses for the bridesmaides.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
it was two days before the wedding and all hell had broken loose everyone was too busy planning   
and preparing to say two words to each other although rogue always found time to give remy a kiss   
on his cheek every once in a while .then finally the day before the wedding everything was done they   
called the caterers gotten the flowers and all that was left was for remy and rogue to write their vows.  
so rogue thought to herself ah'v gotta think of sumthin' ohhh ah know then grabbed a pen and paper   
and began writing.remy had done the same.  
  
it was the day of the wedding and rogue storm jubilee and jean were all waiting for the service to begin  
"darlin' you look .....great."logan said when he stuck his head in the door to tell them that the ceremony  
was about to begin .  
"thanks logan."rogue replied then she turned to jean jubilee and storm "y'all should get out there now i   
guess."they stepped out hte door and went down the aisle then the music stared to play and rogue  
started to walk down the aisle and the proffessor was going to be the one to give her away she put her   
on his shoulder and they walked down the aisle.then he moved away from her and she continued down   
aisle .she looked past her veil and saw remy standing at the altar she couldent help but grin ear to ear.  
when she reached the altar they joined hands and the minister read then it was time for their vows.  
"i love you rogue an' i 'ave since da firs' day i met you chere."it was simple and so filled with love that   
rogue felt a tear roll down her cheek then she said her vow.  
"remy ah promise ta love ya for the rest of my life an' whatever comes afta that."then they exchanged rings  
and kissed then they turned around and ran out to remys convertible and drove off rogues cheer of joy   
wringing in the air.   



End file.
